


Little Notes

by Dragons_Heart



Series: Obikin Week 2K17 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Obi-Wan is called Ben, Obikin Week, Pining!Anakin, Pining!Obi-Wan, Secret Admirer, obikin, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: The idea of the secret admirer has been around for decades, possibly centuries. They never speak directly, but instead choose to leave little notes for their love to find. They only dream that one day they'll be together.





	Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Obikin Week 2017! I came away from the angst today and went for something a little more (lot more) fluffy and cute.
> 
> The prompt for today is Secret/Confession.

“Hey Ben, have you seen my textbook?”

“Which one?”

“Uh…history.”

“You jammed it under the coffee table leg last week.”

“Riiiiight. Be right back, I need to ask Ahsoka something.”

“To borrow _her_ book, for example?”

“Shut up.”

Ben had to roll his eyes as Anakin darted out the door of their shared apartment. His roommate and childhood best friend could really focus more on his studies and use those expensive books for what they were meant for instead of as furniture until the night before a test, but oh well. He was passing everything (or at least he didn’t complain about failing so Ben _assumed_ he was passing) and he did actually focus when it came to his mechanical engineering classes, so really, he shouldn’t complain too much.

He glanced down at his watch and gently bit his lip. Ahsoka lived around the block on the top floor of an apartment building without an elevator. If Anakin had taken his car, it would be a two-minute round trip. But a glance at the table by the door told Ben that Anakin had been in too much of a rush to bother grabbing his keys. Which, if the man was running, the trip would take anywhere between 20 and 30 minutes. Add to that the time it would take for Ahsoka to sacrifice her book to Anakin, with the added potential of the pair socializing, Ben was guaranteed a solid 45 minutes to an hour of having the apartment to himself.

After a moment of debating, Ben stuck a bookmark in his philosophy text book (God forbid he lay it down on its face like a heathen or worse, _dog-ear_ it) and sat it on the sofa beside him with his notebook before standing. He kept his pen clutched tightly in his hand as he went into his room and grabbed a pad of sticky notes he kept in the bottom of his desk drawer. The pad was a soft blue color and, unlike the ones he used in his planner, binders, and textbooks, was mostly full.

With a deep breath, he moved over to Anakin’s room. He sat down at his (rather cluttered) desk and wrote out a note on his pad in hand writing that was completely unidentifiable as his own, but still neat and legible. He then proceeded to flip open Anakin’s mechanics book to the chapter he knew the other had a test on soon, peeled the note off, and stuck it to the first page. After making sure everything on the desk was as he found it, Ben returned the pad to his own desk and went back to his studies in the living room.

True to his estimate, Anakin returned to the apartment about an hour later, a stack of papers stuck under his arm.

“I take it you made copies of the book instead of just barrowing it?” Ben asked.

“Yeah. Ahsoka wouldn’t let me have the book so since her printer has a copier, she just ran them off for me.”

“Probably because she knows you’d stick it under the wobbly chair in the kitchen,” Ben teased, snickering at Anakin’s scowl. “Just make sure you pay her for the ink you used.”

“You mean make sure I buy her coffee for the next two weeks.”

“Only two weeks this time? You sure you heard her right? If I were her, I’d have asked for a month’s worth.”

“Har har har, you’re hilarious,” Anakin said. “I’m going to go BS this assignment so I can study.”

“Have fun with that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Ben waved after him and chuckled softly to himself. Perks of living with Anakin, life was never boring at least.

After that the room was quiet for a while. The only sound was the sound of Ben’s pen scratching against his paper and the flip of a page, possibly the occasional ping on his laptop from his email or study group chat. He was nearly finished with his second chapter to study when Anakin came thumping down the hall.

“Ben, I found another one!”

“Another what?”

“Another secret admirer note.”

“Oh?” Ben closed his book again and twisted his body to look at Anakin, observing his beaming expression and the blue paper balled up in his fist. “Well, on with it. What’d they leave you this time?”

“A poem,” Anakin said. He cleared his throat and unfurled the note before beginning to read.

“ _My Golden boy, how sweet you are,  
like honey smooth or an ice cream bar._

_Golden boy, as soft as the pillow on my bed,  
you run laps inside my head._

_My Golden boy, I long for you.  
Come to me soon, I wait for you.”_

Anakin sighed dreamily and flopped onto the other couch, holding the note tightly to his chest. “I swear, either this guy is a hopeless romantic or knows my gay ass is one,” he said.

“Or both,” Ben offered and Anakin shrugged. “If you ask me, it seems a bit…grade-school to leave you notes all the time.”

“I think it’s cute,” Anakin countered. “Besides, the guy’s obviously shy. I don’t know why he doesn’t just talk to me.”

“Well maybe he wants you to figure it out on your own. Or for you to approach him.”

“Kind of hard to do that if I know nothing about him,” Anakin muttered.

Ben smiled at him and got up, ruffling the other’s hair and earning himself a grunt. “Think of it as a puzzle. I’m sure he’s left you clues,” he said. “I’m going to go fix dinner.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go back to studying.” Anakin got up and stretched before heading back towards his room as Ben headed for the kitchen. “I just wish I knew more about him.”

“I’m sure you know more than you think you do,” Ben called after him. He entered the kitchen and turned on the stove before digging through the fridge.

 _In fact, I know you do,_ he thought with a warm smile. _My Golden boy._


End file.
